The present invention relates to a lighting equipment, and more particularly to a lighting equipment for a key ring.
Key rings are designed for supporting or stringing keys. It is usually hard to find the key holes in the dark in order that keys may be readily inserted into the key holes. Therefore, a key ring having a lighting equipment is highly desired.